Private School Dreams
by BaconPanda23
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls get to go to Lily Shadow Private High School, an amazing performing arts school! But trouble comes along when the Rowdyruffs go to the same school. Will they remember each other after four years? Oooh, the fluff! Rated T for whatever.
1. Remembrance and Realizations

Private School Dreams

Me: Yay! I started writing PPG fanfics again! YAAAAAAAAA-

Blossom: Lisa, get ahold of yourself. Please. It's embarrassing...

Me: Well, we're just at my house, right? So I can spaz out all I want. YAAAYYY!

Blossom: *sighs* She doesn't own anything but the plot.

Me: Oh! And, one more thing! *jumps around a little bit* The Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks have more human anatomy, not the original TV show anatomy. Now READ OR DIE. :D

* * *

**Blossom's POV**(Early morning)

I woke up to the sound of the Nutcracker symphony playing on my phone. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled widely.

Today's our first day of school! Bubbles, Buttercup, and I enrolled in a private performing/ martial arts school. The school's called... Lily Shadow Private High, I think? I'm pretty sure that's it. How can we afford this expensive tuition, you ask? . . . *Clears throat* HOW CAN WE AFFORD THIS EXPENSIVE TUITION, YOU ASK?! Thank you. Well, ever since the Professor, well... Passed onto another life because of his cancer three years ago, along with Mojo Jojo, we've been working hard. We've earned enough money to pay for everything, the cute uniforms, the heavy tuition, the bills, EVERYTHING! Thank God we don't have pets, because if we did, they'd probably be dead by now...

"Good morning, Bloss! Ready for school?!" Bubbles came out from her room smiling happily. We sleep in different rooms now, we built another room for Buttercup though, because I took the Professor's room, Bubbs stayed in our old room, and there were no other rooms for Buttercup, so we constructed one. It's pretty legit too, there's a flat screen TV, mini fridge, microwave, two desks, and even a giant window! So awesome!

"Yeah, I'm ready. BC up yet?"

"Surprisingly, yes! She can't wait to test out her moves in the dojo. I'm nervous, aren't you?"

"Actually, very. I can't believe I actually got into this school, even though I haven't taken any dance lessons. I learned from watching recitals and videos on the Internet."

"Well, singing for me is pretty easy, because I knew how to when I rescued you guys from the mime guy. _Love makes the world go round~_"

"Oh yeah!" We laughed and waddled over to the bathroom quickly. I was surprised to see Buttercup brushing her teeth already.

"Wushup, guysh? Weadwe fwor school?"

"Um, yeah! Raaaahhhh... I'm so nervous. We're only first years!"

"Don't be so nervous, Bloss. Everything's gonna go fine.

* * *

**Brick's POV** (Early morning)

Ugh, school. Fuuuuck, I hate school. It's bad enough that I have dance as an elective, but now I have to take all the first years to tour the school! Being a third year sucks. (Sorry to all the third year high school students out there! It's Brick's opinion, not mine!)

I rolled over in my bed and pulled my sheets over my face.

"Hey, bro! It's the first day of school! We get to take the cute first year girls around school!" Boomer popped his head into my room.

"That's pretty cool, let me get back to you in an hour." Boomer pulled my sheets off of my face.

"Dude, think of all the hot chicks you'll be letting down! One of them could end up being your future girlfriend..."

"Fine, but only for the girls."

* * *

**Bubbles POV** (Morning)

I stood in front of Buttercup's door and breathed in and out. This is the first time she's been excited about school, and she's freaking out like a maniac! I don't want to be killed by her throwing her clothes around looking for her uniform. I bravely ventured inside and... To my surprise, she was actually there fixing her hair in her vanity.

"Mornin' Bubbs!"

"Hey, Buttercup! You ready for school?"

"Yup." I looked down at her uniform: white dress shirt, green tie, black formal jacket, black miniskirt with a green stripe at the bottom, white knee socks with green stripes on the top, and black Mary Janes.

"Nice." I was wearing the same thing, but instead of green, I had blue. And for Blossom, she had pink. Our classes are sorted by color, so we're in different classes.

"Come on, girls! We're late! It's 7:15!" (Class starts at 7:45) Blossom hurried us outside with her bag in one hand and her hair bow in the other.

"Oh, holy crap! Let's start flying." I touched off on the ground and started to glide along the air when...

"Look, it's the Punypuffs." I looked over and saw the Gangreen Gang behind me. "You three going to a little girl school? Where babies play and you color all day?" Ace was ten years older than all of us, which means he's 25.

"Go away, Ace, before I kick what should not be kicked."

"Bubbles, come on, it's not worth it." Buttercup took my shoulder and Blossom and I went off. Wait... Did we all just switch roles for a bit? (Bubbles-BC BC-Bloss Bloss-Bubbles)

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

We arrived at school quickly, in five or six minutes.

"Well, here we are, girls. Lily Shadow Private High." Blossom had stars in her eyes, and she ran over to her friends that she knew. Bubbles did the same, but I couldn't find any of mine. I just had to look over to my right, and I knew something terrible would happen. Some dude bumped into me, and we both fell to the ground.

"Hey, stupid! Watch where you're go-" He looked up and saw me with my hand clasped over my head. "O-o-oh... Sorry, um... Are you okay?" I looked up at him. He had spiky black hair, green eyes, and... A green three-ribbon pin. He's a third year martial artist...

"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine." I jumped to my feet and picked up his books that fell on the floor and gave them to him. "I'm sorry... I have to go." I ran towards the friends that I recognized and looked at my shoes.

"Hey, BC! What's with the guy you bumped into? You like him?" Brute looked like she was planning something, with her smirk face. (Yes. I did make the Powerpuffs BFF's with the Powerpunks. You gotta problem?)

"Wh-wha?! No! He... He just... Looks really familiar." I looked back behind me and saw him laughing with what I think was his brothers. They all look really familiar. One had blond hair and midnight-blue eyes, with a blue three-ribbon pin. He's a third year in singing. The other was wearing a backwards red baseball cap, and he had red hair with dark red irises. He was a third year dancer.

"Um... Hello? BC! Wake up!" Daniella was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Oh, sorry! Let's get to class before the bell rings."

"Yeah, sure." The three of us walked to class while talking about random pointless stuff. We got into the classroom early, but I didn't realize until three minutes later that the same guy I bumped into was sitting in the front of the classroom with his arms folded across his chest staring at me. I caught his stare and he looked away as if nothing happened. I wish I could remember if I knew this guy from somewhere...

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

My friends and I walked to our classroom laughing and talking, but when we got inside, I saw this really cute guy, with a blue three-ribbon pin. (You see, all the first years have a one-ribbon pin, second years have two-ribbon pins, third years have three-ribbon pins, and fourth years have four-ribbon pins.) I'm guessing he's a third year singer, wow. Girls must fall all over him all the time. Oh well. It's not like I have a chance with him, anyways.

_Ring, ring, ring~_ The bell rang, and after was the morning announcements. They were all boring, and too many people were talking in the background to hear anything the announcers were saying, so...

"Good morning class. Nice to see all your lovely faces this morning, now let's get started." Mrs. Park (Korean last name... Surprising, eh?) looked down at her binder and her head perked up very fast.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Please help me welcome my teaching assistant, Boomer HIM Jojo. We also have very special guests today, the heroic Bubbles Utonium and Brat Plutonim." Everyone started clapping as we stood up. Some guys in the back row started hooting because of our... Skirts. We glared at them and sat back down.

"Now, let's start with ground rules." Mrs. Park went on about rules and some boring stuff. But, I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked over to my right and saw Boomer watching me. I studied his face quickly and looked away. He looked so familiar, and his name sounded SUPER familiar! I'm starting to get the feeling that he was someone I fought a long time ago... Mojo Jojo. And Him. I remember clearly now!

_*~Flashback~*_

_"You nine can't live knowing each other. You are made to be enemies. Made to destroy each other."_

_"But Professor!" The eleven-year-old Powerpuffs shouted._

_"Mojo, Him!" The thirteen-year-old Rowdyruffs exclaimed._

_"Oppressor Plutonium!" The Powerpunks screamed._

_"No." All four parents took out a memory wiping device out of their back pockets and used it on their children._

_The four left with their children, the kids not knowing what had happened and who the people were that left at the same time as them. (They knew The Oppressor, Mojo Jojo and Him though.)_

_*~Flashback End~*_

I blinked twice and tears formed in my eyes.

"May I be excused?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Um, yes you may, miss Utonium." I ran out of the classroom, crying. Streaks of translucent blue tears fell from my face as I ran to the girls' restroom. I saw Blossom and Buttercup sitting on the counter. Blossom looked shocked, almost traumatized. Buttercup looked angry and heavyhearted. They were both crying, I saw Bloss' pink streaked face and BC's green one.

"Buttercup, Blossom, when did you two find out?"

"Just now." They answered in unison, and we all started sobbing all over again. I wish this day would just end!

* * *

Boomer POV

Later that day...

I wonder why that girl looked so sad all of a sudden... And she was cute, too! I'll just forget about it, maybe it'll just go away. But the way she talked... It was strangely the same as... No, it can't be her.

Boomer's Denying Side ** Boomer's Affirming Side**

**But think about it, man! Who else in this school has the last name Utonium?** Well... Yeah, but maybe she just looks the same as her. And talks the same way, and laughs the same way. **Me, you have to get it together. How many other girls do you know that are not related, but they look and sound exactly the same?** I give up. I'm talking to myself out loud, and people are staring...

"Hey, man! Happy last few hours of the first day of school! ... Boom?" Brick exclaimed happily.

"Are there girls in your classes that stormed outside and went to the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah. The girl that I bumped into this morning did." Butch put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, there was this girl with a red bow, and she looked traumatized when she asked to go to the restroom." Brick lifted his chin and looked at me.

"Um, I have a question for you guys." I gulped down some nervousness.

"Mmkay, shoot." Butch closed his eyes halfway.

"Do you guys remember the Powerpuff Girls?" Suddenly, my head started to hurt, and I started to remember.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Bubbles, I like you." The small blonde girl blinked innocently._

_"Blossom, we should hang out more, I think I like you." The small redheaded girl blushed immediately._

_"Buttercup, please go out with me!" The small raven haired girl widened her eyes._

_"Brick, Boomer, Butch, let's leave." Mojo Jojo took the boys by their shirts and left. The girls were left in shock._

_*~Flashback End~*_

I realized that my brothers knew what I knew. Our ex-crushes were going to this school.

* * *

Me: Okay! End of chapter one! How you guys like? Bad, good, or average?

Blossom: Even though you were too jumpy before this, it was good. Great job.

* * *

_Q & A time! (For those of you guys that want to know stuff.)_

_Q: Are the Powerpuffs rich?_

_A: Yes. Very rich._

_Q: Did you make up the name Oppressor Plutonium?_

_A: No, the comic of the Powerpuff Girls: De ja View states the name. Read it, it's pretty good._

_Q: Are these questions really all that helpful?_

_A: Uh-um... LOOK A BUTTERFLY!~_


	2. Breakups and New Love

:DDD This moment has finally come!

Private School Dreams Chapter 2~~

Okay, HERLY CERP(holy crap), I am super grateful for all you guys that reviewed! Sorry I didn't update soon, I was on vacation. For like... Two weeks. But... I'M BAAACK! :D And... Thank you to all those who reviewed... Because srsly, guise, 11 reviews on my first chapterrr!

I don't own anything but teh plot!

* * *

_Previously..._

_I realized my brothers knew what I knew. Our ex-crushes were going to this school._

_Now..._

**Buttercup's POV**

I looked into the clouds as we flew home. Well, this was a crappy day. I found out that my former cru- I mean friendish person is going the school that we applied for... And that he's super cute. Meehhhh... I'm so saad... We landed on the pavement gently and started to unlock the door when...

"Dude, hurry, get inside! _They're_ here..." I turned my head to the right and saw Butch.

"Don't be so harsh, they're just girls." Bubbles widened her eyes at that statement, because Boomer said it. I read her mind, and she was saying, 'wow... He's actually defending us. After so many years, he's still the same.'

"... You don't have to defend them, they're tough." Blossom hurried and unlocked the door to get inside. We sped up to our rooms and I face-planted on my lime-green bed sheets. I screamed for a couple days (not literally) and sat up. WHY DO THEY HAVE TO LIVE ON OUR FUCKING STREEEEET?! I sat back down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

When I got to my bedroom, I took off my jacket and leaned against the wall.

"DAMMIT!" I punched a hole in the wall, the one next to me. I flipped over my desk, threw a wooden chair at the window, and broke my vanity mirror.

. . . Mojo gave it to me when he was insane and before he died, alright?! Give me a break!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's wrong dude? You haven't done that since you were eleven!" Brick and Boomer stepped into my room, seeing the giant fucking mess I made. Suddenly, something-or should I say _someone_-was coming out of my mirror. He had black hair, just not as spiky as mine, green eyes, just... Not as dark as mine, and was wearing a dark green vest with a white dress shirt and pale green tie with black skinny jeans.

"Hello, Buttface... Or more properly known as Butch." His supposed 'brothers' stepped out of the same mirror shards that I broke. One had dirty blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a white dress shirt with a pale blue tie and black skinny jeans. The other was wearing a red bandana and had dark orange hair and light red eyes (no, not pink...). He was wearing a plain red dress shirt and white tie with black skinnies.

"Who are you guys? And why do you look so... Familiar?" Boomer questioned... Stupidly.

"We're _you_ from another dimension. More commonly known as the Rowdyrouge Boys. The Powerpunks have been destroying that dimension." The blonde one answered.

"No way, they turned good like... Two years ago."

"Yes, I suppose that's true... The city has gotten better. But the reason why we're here is to help you with your... _Girl_ problems. And yeah, we forgot! We need to properly introduce ourselves." They then suddenly flew outside like jets and landed on the grass.

"My name's Bitter! And... Yeah, I'm awesome because I control water!" He was the blonde one, and Boomer was amazed at his water skills.

"The name's Brush. Don't be fooled by my name, I am terrible at art. I control fire." He blew into the air flames came out of his mouth. Brick smiled a bit.

"And yadda, yadda, yadda, my name is Blade. I control earth stuffs." (This isn't like Avatar: The Last Airbender, by the way...) He put his hand on a dry piece of land and grass grew. Holy crap... This guy's AWESOME! :DDD I jumped outside and landed next to Blade.

"I'll be happy to work with you."

* * *

The next day...

**Bubbles' POV**

Today was the day I was dreading. The day I never wanted to happen. The day that will fill me with misery. The day... Is the second day of school. And my boyfriend's birthday... It's sad that I forgot about his gift until now. All I got him was cash and some crappy card that said, 'May all your birthday wishes come true! Unless you wish for the end of the world, or something else stupid...'

"Let the misery... Begin." I motioned to the sky and a storm filled it. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have the element of water within me. It sounds stupid, but at what time would it be stupid to pull purified water out of thin air to drink? Exactly.

"Bubbs... Why did you have to make it rain today?! We were gonna play volleyball in class..." Buttercup made the pout face. :|

"I made it rain because today... Is the day."

"Of your BF's birth? Because he's here right now. He was waiting for you in the living room until you woke up."

"Seriously?!" I shut my door and hurriedly threw on my uniform. "Where the ferk is my bag?!" I say ferk instead of the F-word. I picked up my bag, brushed my hair, and put them up in pigtails. Waaaaait a minute here... I looked at the clock. It's only five. ._.

"Hahaaah! Bubbles. You know it's only fi-"

"YES I DO KNOW IT'S ONLY FUCKING FIVE IN THE MORNING, BUTTERBUTT."

"Geez... What hit you with the grumpy bat?"

"Sorry... I'm just stressed." I took out my hair curler from my drawer and started curling my pigtails. They're just loose curls, not like drills. I put on all that makeup... Well, it's not really a lot, just mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, lip gloss, foundation, and blush. (Look, _men_, it's only a little to us girls. Get over it.)

"Okay, Bubbles... It's time to get up." Blossom opened my door and found me already awake and all prettied up. :3 "Wow... For once, it's _you_ that wakes up earlier than me."

"Thanks, Blossy~~" I took my bag and card downstairs to Casey. That's his name! Isn't it yummylicious?! (This is not my opinion. And I do not say _yummylicious_. *-*)

"Hey, Bubbs." He stood up and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Hi! Happy birthday!" I hesitated a bit, then gave him my card.

"Is this it? My 'super spectacular birthday gift'?" I choked up a little, but tried not to show it.

"Um... Yes." Silence. He opened it and confetti shot him in the face. The look he gave me was upsetting.

"All you got me was fifty bucks and a stupid card?"

"Yeah, but the only reason why is beca-"

"Save it. No, actually, tell my the crappy reason why you only got me this... This shit!"

"Since my sisters and I were... Were saving up to go to Lily... Shadow... Private High, I couldn't buy you anything, and I didn't... Have time to buy you anything special, so-"

"Oh, so you were being selfish and you didn't have time. Common excuse."

"But this isn't an excuse! I-"

"And why do you even want to go to this... Performing arts school, anyway?! There's no point to the arts, man. Plus, singing is just judged by bias, not by the way someone actually sings." I froze. My sad tears turned into angry tears.

"Shut up. It's not all stupid and biased, like you are when you expect something out of me. You expect me to read your mind and to know what you want. Well that's all over now because WE'RE DONE! Get out of my house, bastard." He had a shocked look on his face.

"Didn't know you were so passionate about singing. And about the breakup thing... You'll regret it. I'm everything a girl wants."

"Oh, trust me, you're nothing a girl wants. You're all looks, no brains."

"Okay, fine, you win. I'll get out. I know you still love me. I'll see you when you come back to me." He walked out the door and smashed the flower garden.

"That son of a bitch! I worked hard on that flower garden." BC and Bloss stood next to me with caring faces. But Buttercup's was more of an angry caring face... I hate Casey. But when I watched him leave, I realized that the Rowdyruffs were watching us. Stupid window... I saw Boomer's face. He looked surprised and he looked like he felt bad for me.

"Well, it's 6:00... We should eat breakfast." I said while looking at him.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

At school...

Damn, that episode with Bubbles and her ex... I feel like crap seeing her get rejected like that.

"Yeah, and I thought he was someone she could trust to be with her."

"Daugh! Whoa, Bitter, don't scare me like that, man!"

"Mmkay. Hey, I'm in the class next to yours for home room and I'm in the same one as you for English, singing, and math!" He pointed to the blue class' counselor and he gave him a thumbs-up. "He's a good man." Then he giggled. I don't know what to say about that... :|

"Oh, dude, be quiet, here comes Bubbles and Brat!" They walked over like nothing happened this morning.

"Hi, Boomer."

"Hi... Bitter." Brat blushed a little. Da'aw... She has a crush.

"So, um Boom... About what happened this morning, do you remember?" Bubbles asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, why?"

"No you don't. And, I wanted to give you something..." She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for... The stuff you did for me when we were little. Bye, see you in class." They ran off without another word. Here come the feels again...

"Come on, Bitter, let's go to class."

"Okay." He walked and talked with me all the way to class. I can't believe he's gone water skiing and I haven't...

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

So that guy, Bitter, I guess he's Boomer from another dimension. Like Brat is me! :D

"Please take your seats, class~ We have announcements to get to."

_Okay... I won't cry this time. I won't cry over him like I cried over Boomer. Not this time._

* * *

Yay! It's over! Or is it?! Naw, it is. It's short. TT^TT But did ya guys like it? I'm pretty sure you didn't... Or you did, whatevs. K thanks for reading! And review, plz~ Only 11 reviews. (Yeah, I praised you guys, but now I gotta beg for reviews) REVIEW OR DIE.

You know what, I think READ OR DIE is my catch phrase now.

KK, thanks again guise. You can do the guessing game at the bottom or something, write a review to guess, or PM me.

* * *

Guessing gaaaame~

1. Where does the story take place...? (No one's gonna get this one _)

2. What year did Prof., Mojo, and Oppressor die? (And Jomo) [What year did the series end + 4 more years]

3. What color PPG am I gonna introduce into the story next? (All those Something Started readers can probably guess this one)

4. Am I having fun with this series? (NO. Jk, yea.)

This was all for fun, you don't have to guess, but if you're cool you'll keep reading this and now you're just reading for no reason.

K thx bai~


	3. Old Friends (sort of) and Confusion

Hey guess what?

It's the THIRD CHAPTER OF PRIVATE SCHOOL DREAMS!~

Yeah. It is. I have another story that I want to write and you guys will probably like... It's called, _Love, Crazy and Unusual. _Read about it in my profile if you're interested! Because I need feedback on it, guys. Help me out here. One last thing, you probably need a list of ballet terms at the ready if you need it... I'm gonna be using some of them in this chapter~~

The answers to the guessing game thingies are...

1. I told you no one would get this: It takes place in Japan~ (Ha... I'm an otaku...) It still has the same school system as here in Southern Cali, er... Some parts of Southern California. (K-6, 7-8, 9-12)

2. DarkBliss23 PM'ed me and got it right: They died in 2009 :(

3. AngelLoveeee got this right: Purple ppg/rrb is next!

Deh... I haven't been here in a while. I REGRET IT COMPLETELY. I WAS SO EFFING BORED. I'm sorry for leaving you guise for a different fan fiction site... For Asian fanfiction...

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

(Still the same day)

**Blossom's POV**

"Okay, welcome to ballet, girls. The boys are taking hip hop next door, then you two'll switch. You can start taking out the barres and stretch after." Mrs. Jung (so many Koreans at this school! Sorry, I'm just really biased... :D) walked around and examined our pointe shoes. Suddenly, the door burst open, and we all turned to see... My worst nightmare.

"Hello, LOSERS! Ready to start class OFFICIALLY now that I'm here?" Princess Morbucks. No, please not her... "Oh my GOSH! Blossom Utonium, is that you?! It can't be!"

"Miss Morbucks, please help with the barres and please don't distract Miss Utonium."

"Mmkay, fine." She stood next to me and helped me lift up the barre and took it to the right side of the dance classroom. I noticed that she didn't wear her hair in two fluffy buns on the side of her head anymore. She let them down and straightened them, then tied her new and silky hair into a ponytail with a fuchsia ribbon. She ditched yellow and moved on to fuchsia, I guess.

"Thanks, Princess."

"Any time! Anything for Brick's new girlfriend!" She slid down into her splits and I widened my cherry blossom-pink eyes.

_Um... Excuse me? His new_ girlfriend?! I breathed in the fresh air and tried to shake it off during class, but it was so annoying, thinking that I'm his supposed 'girlfriend'... Shivers...

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Today, we have to give the new boys a tour of the dance studio building-thingie. And watch the new girls do ballet... That's always the best part... Hehehe...

"So, Brick... Where is the girls' dance hall? And when are we gonna see them do ballet?" A blonde boy with red eyes questioned excitedly.

"The studio is co-ed. And we will watch them as soon as we finish the tour." I smirked and told them we were almost done with it.

"Alright. Thanks." I hurriedly walked them through the empty classrooms and told them about each one of them. Even the one with the ghost and the ferret... It's a long story. Anyway, back to the thing...

"And here, we have the ballet classroom. The girls are practicing, so we get to watch them." I smiled deviously...

"So... How exactly does this benefit us...?" A guy with black hair and red eyes asked.

"Well... First of all, we get to see girls... And second, it's because you guys get to do ballet later, too. This also benefits them because they get to practice with an audience." Everyone shook their heads and sat down in front of the classroom. Some of the girls could see us through the two-way mirror and got a little nervous.

"Don't pay attention to them, girls. This is just so they know what's coming." Mrs. Jung said, happily. Some girls snickered when they imagined the boys in tights. I shook my head, knowing the grills would think of such a thing. The graceful adagio music turned on, and they started doing their pliés.

~1 1/2 HOURS LATER~

The girls are doing their pirouettes, and half the guys are... Um... You really don't want to know, some of them fell on their way to the bathroom because they weren't looking at where they were going... Back to the girls! Please... It's hard to watch.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Okay, girls. We have three dances coming up, Swan Lake, Rose Pink, and Summer Bliss. You can choose to participate in one of these three, two of which are original ballets." We all got excited and started talking a little bit about it.

"Wow, Mrs. Jung, when will the dances be?" Berserk asked.

"In three months, maybe four. In October. Or November."

"Wow! I can't wait for auditions!" Princess isn't usually that enthusiastic about stuff like this. Or at least, the _old_ Princess. The old Princess would just pay someone to make her the lead role and never come to the practices. Or just come to one practice and do really bad, then take the lead role without caring how many people worked hard for this role... Cough, cough...

"Okay, now, we're going to do reverence~ We'll talk about this on Wednesday~" We all faced her and curtseyed gracefully. The polite thing to do was say thanks to the teacher, and we all did so. We went outside in pairs and took our bags.

"Hey, Blossy." Oh... Him. I just ignored him and kept walking. "Blossom...?" I sped up my pace and fled into the dressing rooms. I could hear him breathing outside my door.

"Hey, Brick. That your girlfriend in there, or are you waiting to change?"

"Oh, hey Brush. Nah, I'm just... Waiting for her. She's not my girlfriend." Why does everyone think I'm his girlfriend?

I threw on my uniform and grabbed my bag. My hair looks like crap. I should fix it... I took it down from my low ponytail and took out my brush.

"Oh... A mirror." I divided my hair into two parts and brushed them. I took out my dark pink bow and placed it on the crown of my head. After that, I put everything away and closed my bag. I leaned on the door, breathed in, and ventured out to find that Brick and his friend were talking-or should I say, _arguing_-at the side of my door. I quickly ran to the bench where Berserk was sitting at. The first-year short boys were doing hip hop... Just... What? It looks a bit uncomfortable for them... It's still amusing.

"Hey, Bloss~ So, why was _he_ standing in front of your door?" Berserk said through her teeth. Her ribbons stood up on end and acted as if they were snakes in Medusa's hair. They even snapped at him, it's kinda scary... Good for Halloween though.

"Oh, I don't know. Brick was just talking I gues-"

"No, I mean Brush. That asshole owes me stuff." She put her fist into her palm and growled while he slowly backed away, accidentally into the girls' bathroom.

"AUGH! GET OUT OF HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT!" ...Princess?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He quickly stepped back onto my door, Brick laughing his ass off. I guess it was pretty funny, toilet paper on his face and all... I wiped the smug look off my face and turned back to my best friend.

"Oh. Um, then I don't know why he's there."

"Should I go take the bastard off your door? He's leaning on it."

"No, no, no... It's fine, Berserk. It's completely fine." Her ribbons calmed down and she stared at them for the rest of the period. With flames in her eyes and steam coming out of her ears.

~After the period~

I was walking down the hall to second period when-

"Blossom! Blossy! Bloss~!" UGH. STOP CALLING ME BY MY NICKNAMES.

"What the hell do you want?!" I exclaimed at Brick. Everyone stared at me... Whatever. I don't care that I just yelled at one of the kings of the school. Reputations are for geeks.

"Sorry, um... I need to sort of talk to you in private." I blushed and he took my hand. We walked to the other side of the school. Great, just where my class was!~ We went in between the lockers and into the empty janitor's closet. Or, at least I think it was a janitor's closet...

"What? Why do you need to- ah!" He pushed me against the wall and put his forearm above my head. He was a _little_ to close to my face...

"Listen, before Brush rudely interrupted me, I was gonna ask you something really private."

"Whatever it is, I don't have time for it," I tried to escape, but his other hand grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards his chest. I blushed, once again, and his face slowly got closer to mine. "Fine, w-what did you want to ask me?"

"Will you... Turn this into the front office, you need it signed by tomorrow." I sunk to the floor in anger and stood up once I calmed down a bit.

"What's wrong with you?! Ugh, I can't believe I liked you when we were little. I can't believe you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Blossom. What's got you all pissed?" He stuck his tongue out and let go of me.

"You! You drag me in here, saying you need to talk in private, and here I am, expecting the expected!" I crossed my arms and leaned against the door.

"What exactly did you expect?"

"I thought you dragged me in here to kiss me! . . . Oh crap." I slapped my hand over my mouth and reached for the doorknob with my other hand, but then... He took my by the waist and took my hand off my mouth. His other hand snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Silly girl," he leaned down to my ear. "You didn't think I would do that too?"

"Wha...?!" He kissed my jawline, up to my cheeks. Daargh... My makeup! Who cares... I was caught off guard when he kissed me softly on the lips for a while.

BRRRING! Damn it, time for class.

"Thanks for the break, Blossy." He winked at me and left. Why does he do this to me?! Stupid Brick! Ugh, now I gotta get to Science...

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Well, that was refreshing. Haven't done that since eighth grade.

"Heeey, Brick. Wassup with you and Blossy~?"

"Nothing. Just had to give her a form."

"No, seriously dude, you had to give her a form, so you shoved her in a closet?"

"... Yeah."

"You're crazy. I'll find out the truth sooner or later. Probably sooner. Maybe later. Whelp, I gotta get to science class. See ya, you perv."

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"You are one!"

"Just leave!"

"Fine... Pervert." He ran away before I could kill him.

"Dammit..." Oh well, it doesn't matter. I kissed the girl. I'm pretty sure she liked it. I walked to my seat in the back and took out my math homework and textbook. ... I never do my homework, so never ask me for the answers. Ever. Five minutes passed and I finished the remaining problems. When I looked up to look at the time, I saw this kid, he had the purple uniform on and a purple three-ribbon pin on his jacket pocket. He's an actor...

Funny, the secondary performing arts classes don't start until next semester.

* * *

Heey~ So... This took really long to write. Yeah, I feel guilty for not posting chapters for a while. Please forgive... ;_; I missed you guise~

Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them dearly, and as for my followers, reviewers and favorite'ers (it's not even a word...), THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT~! I love all of yous, it's not even funny...

Please continue to support this story, even though the updates take forever to be posted. I love you guise so much~ I'm very forward, this is the third chapter X)

Okay, thanks again! Review, follow and fav! ^^


End file.
